


Silk

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Top!Magnus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus ties Alec down and has his way with him. Alec hates this. Alec loves this. Alec can'tthinkstraight.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be having a nap; and I wrote this instead. Whoops.
> 
> (Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6612934/16901913#part_content) by the awesome [Alisa_Kaplan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_Kaplan)).

They'd barely walked through the door of Magnus' loft before Magnus was turning, pushing Alec up against the door that had only just closed. Standing completely flush with their chests touching, hands holding Alec's cheeks and lips crushing forward in a punishing kiss.

Alec, surprised, hadn't even put his arms around Magnus' waist before his boyfriend pulled away slightly. Magnus saw the flames of desire in Alec's eyes and the confused look on his face.

“What?” Alec asked a little breathlessly, fully aware of how Magnus' body was pressing into him, fully aware the effect it was having on both of them. Alec loved it when Magus took charge, loved it when he didn't have to think about anything but pleasuring his boyfriend, loved and hated in equal measure when Magnus teased him.

“You were so _hot_ at the meeting this evening.” Magnus said, punctuating the statement with another kiss.

When they broke apart, Alec laughed. The laugh died in his throat, turning into a gasp as Magnus ran his hands around his waist under his shirt.

“The meeting was a _disaster_.” Alec said, attempting to concentrate. It really had been. So many voices overlapping, nobody listening, everybody arguing. It had taken everything in him not to scream at everyone, to remain calm and quietly restore order.

Magnus started to undo the buttons on Alec's shirt, kissing him as he did so.

Alec attempted to take back control of the situation by battling Magnus' tongue for dominance; but he was distracted by the soft fingers running down the centre of his chest as the buttons were opened.

Magnus broke off the kiss; but continued with the buttons.

“You.” He kissed Alec's neck near his right ear. “Were.” He kissed Alec's neck, right in the centre of his Deflect rune. “So.” He kissed Alec's collarbone. “Forceful.” He kissed the centre of Alec's chest. 

Alec laughed somewhat breathlessly, finally remembering how to move, placing his hands around Magnus' waist.

Magnus lifted his head up from where he had kissed Alec.

“No.” Magnus said, stepping back very slightly to move his hands in a complicated way.

Alec felt a force move his hands, pushing them back towards the door. When he tried to move them to where they had been, he couldn't. He felt a very soft presence around his wrists; but when he looked down, there was nothing there. Dating a warlock was _amazing_. 

Magnus continued with his ministrations, undoing buttons and continuing his explanation. 

“Shutting.” He moved further down, kissing Alec's chest. “Everyone.” His stomach. “Down.” He undid Alec's buckle. “Every.” Pulled the belt out of his waist. “Time.” So slowly. “People.” Never losing eye contact with Alec. “Bickered.”

Alec was breathing heavily, turned on by Magnus' exploration of his body; but more turned on that Magnus refused to break eye contact. Somehow that was worse. Somehow that was better.

Magnus moved up Alec's body again, so much like a cat in his smooth movement that Alec marvelled at how amazing his boyfriend was for the seventeenth time that day.

“You okay?” Magnus asked, searching Alec's face.

Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Bedroom, I think.” Magnus said conversationally; and Alec felt the hold on his wrists lessen slightly.

He was about to step away from the door when Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec felt his wrists brought together in front of him, a faint glow showing around them.

Magnus moved towards the bedroom; and Alec felt the pressure on his wrists increase, felt the slight tug that increased as Magnus walked away. When Alec started to walk, the tension eased. It was then he realised that he was being freaking _led_ into the bedroom; and his breath hitched in his throat, before he wondered how on Earth his legs still knew how to work.

When they got into the bedroom, Magnus turned again, facing Alec and smirking.

“Like that?” He asked. When he was rewarded with a small gulp and a nod, he smiled. “Good.”

Before Alec knew what was happening Magnus was suddenly in his personal space again, sliding his hands up his chest and running his hands over his shoulders and down his arms so that Alec was divested of his shirt.

Alec realised that if Magnus has been able to get his shirt off, his hands were free; and he took that moment to cup his hands around Magnus' face kissing him with wild abandon, showing Magnus exactly how much he liked what was happening.

Magnus smiled into the kiss; and with a practised move that he'd used during their first time, spun them round and managed to push Alec down onto the bed. When he pulled away, he could see the echo of the memory in Alec's eyes too.

He bent down and whispered in Alec's ear. “That was graceful.”

Alec's “Shadowhunter” was lost in a gasp when silver silk scarves appeared out of thin air, wrapping themselves around Alec's wrists and pulling them above his head, tying off to each bed post.

“There.” Magnus said, “that's better, isn't it?”

Alec didn't trust himself to talk, instead deciding to test his bonds. That turned out to be a mistake, because the feeling of immovability turned him on even more. He had no idea that that was even possible.

“Now, I have to do some paperwork, you just stay there for a moment.” Magnus stated, retreating to the other side of the room and sitting in a plush armchair.

As an afterthought, Magnus finished. “Oh. Silly me! I forgot...” 

Another click of his fingers had Alec gasping again, his trousers and underwear had vanished and two more scarves pulled his legs down to the bottom of the bed, tying off to the other two bed posts.

“That's better.” Magnus finished, eyeing Alec to check he was still okay.

Alec had struggled when the new bonds had appeared and took in a deep shaking breath when he realised he had an even smaller range of movement.

Magnus looked down at his paperwork. It was unimportant and dull; but that wasn't the point at all. He had to stop himself from smiling too much, lest his role be unbelievable.

With a turn of his wrist, he sent whispy blue sparks towards Alec, allowing them to ghost up and down his body, circling his nipples, occasionally somehow tightening there so that Alec felt as if they were being pinched.

Alec arched into the touch, or at least tried to, the arch he wanted to do totally impossible within his bonds. The soft sensations were lost whenever he moved. He tried to stay as still as possible to keep the touches, even if they were too light, even though he wasn't getting nearly enough stimulation. It was sweet torture.

Alec had no idea how long it had been before he spoke. Had absolutely no idea how he had even _managed_ to speak.

"Magnus..." he gasped, hating the breathy tone of his voice; but Angel damnit he needed Magnus' hands on his body _now_.

"Did you want something?" Magnus asked in a bored tone, not taking his eyes off his papers.

Alec could see the wicked glint in his eye though, he knew Magnus knew what he wanted; but he was going to make him say it.

Alec's reluctance to ask for things in bed was something Magnus loved; and the way that Alec got all hot and bothered when Magnus forced him to say things, was nothing short of divine. They both liked it; but they played the game anyway.

Alec strained against his bonds, the silk scarves wrapped round his wrists and ankles kept him almost entirely immobile. He strained against them anyway. Feeling his immovability made him feel like his brain was going to short-circuit. He loved this. He hated this. He wanted more. He wanted less. He just wanted _something_.

"Magnus," he said, all trace of hesitancy gone, "Magnus." A moan escaped as the blue sparks tweaked both nipples at once. "Ah. Magnus! Please! Ugh, _Please_! Just touch me!" 

Alec had managed to look so debased and so bashful at the same time. Magnus thought that was a pretty amazing talent.

He immediately stood up, a flurry of style, fully clothed to Alec's complete nakedness.

Alec was panting now, thinking he might explode if he was touched; but needing something more than he was getting.

Magnus conjured another, much smaller, silk scarf and Alec whined, actually _whined_ , as Magnus wrapped it expertly around his aching arousal.

"Oh shush, you don't want it over so soon now do you?" Magnus mused, humming slightly.

Alec just gulped, panting, his every cell feeling it. The buzz of arousal seeping into his every pore.

Magnus moved up to Alec's head, gently sucking Alec's bottom lip into his mouth and biting softly and playfully. 

Alec's breath hitched.

"I'm going to keep you on edge until your mind is just on the very brink of breaking...and then I'm going to make you wait." Magnus promised, whispering in Alec's ear. "One. Minute. More."

He was rewarded with a shudder; and he smiled against Alec's ear, before drawing back to kiss him once again.

Alec could still feel the blue sparks running up and down his chest and neck and he could feel himself almost humming with need, his whole body on the edge.

With a final kiss to Alec's lips, Magnus moved further down the bed. He started to kiss up Alec's left leg, maintaining eye contact when Alec wasn't lying with his head tilted back, suppressing the moans he wanted to make. Magnus loved to make Alec moan. It took a while, Alec not wanting to give in; but when he did it was the hottest thing ever.

He kissed all the way up Alec's legs, into his inner thigh; but completely missed the groin area, going back down the other leg all the way to his ankle. Alec was nearly vibrating with need; and Magnus couldn't help smiling as he continued to pepper him with kisses.

Legs done, Magnus moved up, throwing one leg over Alec's bound one, he lay on his side, stroking and pinching each of Alec's nipples in turn. Magnus traced the outlines of Alec's runes with both his fingers and his tongue, sucking slightly whenever he got to the end of a rune. The blue sparks had moved; and Alec was now feeling the faint kisses on his legs, ghosting over where Magnus had kissed a little while ago.

Magnus moved up to his ear again and whispered, almost too quiet for Alec to hear. "You look so beautiful like this. Bound. Waiting. You're practically _vibrating_." He bit Alec's earlobe and Alec moaned, arching as far out of his bonds as he could.

"Ugh. Magnus. I can't...Magnus. Please!" The last word he begged to the ceiling, it was a prayer and a question all rolled into one.

"Whatever you want, Shadowhunter." Magnus said, sliding down Alec's chest again. The blue sparks were back on his nipples, still on his legs, it even felt like he was being given a hickey, despite Magnus mouth being nowhere near his neck. He was being stimulated everywhere at once; and it was awesome and awful all rolled up into one.

When Magnus started unwinding the makeshift cockring, Alec thought he might explode right then and there, without Magnus even properly touching him. Magnus was unwinding it incredibly slowly, with a twirl of his wrist.

Magnus trailed his hand towards Alec's crotch, watching Alec's reaction as he finally grasped his arousal.

Alec bucked upwards; and Magnus pushed his hips back down.

"None of that." Magnus said, using his other hand to flick Alec's left nipple; and Alec willed himself to do just that. It was hard with Magnus hands finally where he wanted them.

He was panting with need and he practically whispered his boyfriend's name. It wasn't the begging whisper of earlier, this one was 'I love you' in name form.

Magnus' face got closer to Alec's member and he blew slightly, the tiny stream of air making Alec shudder.

"Is this what you want?" Magnus said, making eye contact.

Alec's eyes were glazed over with want and he didn't trust himself to speak, didn't think he _could_ speak anymore, so he nodded.

"Then watch me." Magnus whispered, sucking Alec into his mouth.

Alec closed his eyes and Magnus hummed, causing Alec to open them again.

Magnus knew what he was doing, you didn't live as long as he had without picking up a few tips and tricks. This time though, he alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of Alec's lust.

Alec was having trouble focusing. Watching Magnus suck him off was the hottest thing. He wanted it to go on longer. Wanted it to stop. Wanted _something_.

"Magnus!" Alec said as a warning, impressed that he even had the coherency to speak.

Magnus sucked harder and Alec came in a sea of stars, passing out from the utter power of his orgasm after so long on edge.

When Alec came down, blinking, finally able to see more than just white, he lay there panting. He was no longer bound; but still couldn't summon the wherewithal to move. Magnus left his side for a moment and he felt bereft; but then he felt his royal blue silk pyjamas slide up his legs. Magnus was looking after him. Just the feel of the silk on his skin, made Alec tingle, after effects of his orgasm still running up and down his skin, like Magnus' magic had mere moments, and an eternity, ago.

Magnus took him into his arms, magicing a blanket out of nowhere. Alec snuggled into Magnus' side, feeling safe and secure. Closing his eyes to the soft stroking of Magnus' hand through his hair and down his face. 

After Alec got his breathing under control, he smirked, quickly throwing the blanket off and pawing at Magnus' clothes. 

"My turn." Alec said eagerly, a glint in his eye as he climbed up into Magnus' lap, legs either side of his hips. He lent down and kissed his boyfriend, long and slow, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and letting it go with a pop. When he pulled away he could see the metaphorical flames of desire in Magnus' eyes; and he smiled.

It was payback time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this; and you have a prompt, I'd love to hear it. Send me an ask on [Tumblr](http://accal1a.tumblr.com) if you like.
> 
> I spent longer than I care to admit on [this website](http://gregology.net/reference/dicktionary/) trying to find a euphamism for 'Penis' that I felt was appropriate to the tone of the fic. Eventually I just asked my partner what he thought, so it's his fault one of them is 'Member'.


End file.
